Candid Camera Phone
by lilvi0r
Summary: Someone has sent a rather naughty e-mail around the lab by mistake. SLASHTASTIC! Could be T, but I'm taking no chances.


Title: Candid Camera Phone

Author: Lilvi0r

Summary: Someone has sent a naughty e-mail around the lab by mistake… SLASH

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters portrayed in this crappy little story.

A/N: I don't write many one-shots, and here you will see why.

With the cell phone hooked up to the computer, he downloaded the video into an e-mail attachment, entered the e-mail address, and hit the send button.

"Oh shit!" That wasn't the 'send' button; it was 'send to all'.

"Oh my god, which one of you sick bastards sent me porn?!" Stella shut down the window less than a second into the crudely filmed video, just missing the moment when the young sandy-haired man looked up into the eye of the camera. She wasn't really all that angry, more bemused, the e-mail had been sent through the internal system, but the address of the sender was somehow scrambled.

"What kind of porn?" Lindsay hadn't yet checked her e-mail and so was unaware that the same message was waiting in her inbox.

"I think it was a guy performing oral sex on another guy." Stella curled her lip in mock-disgust. "I just want to know who thought it would be funny to send it to me."

At that moment they were both distracted by Danny throwing the door open and storming across the room towards a lab tech hunched over a microscope in the corner.

"You send this?!" He thrust his iPhone in Adam's face, pressed a button, then watched Adam's face drain of all colour.

"Wh-wh-where did you get that?" The younger man whispered with a look of absolute horror on his features. "Turn it off!" He looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"Is that the same video I got?" Stella asked, striding over to where Danny was still angrily questioning their young colleague. "Did you send it?" She couldn't keep a smile off here face at the thought of Adam forwarding gay porn to his workmates.

"No!" He looked mortified. "Oh god please make this go away…" He muttered, hiding his face in his hands.

The conversation was once again interrupted when the doors flew open for the second time in as many minutes.

"Hey, guys!" Flack waved and hurried over to join them. "I've just been given a warning about a malicious virus being sent through e-mail to members of the crime-lab and NYPD, apparently you shouldn't open the one labeled-"

"Too late." Adam groaned, his face still hidden in his hands. Flack's face flushed with a very incriminating purple hue.

Danny's brain worked a little too fast and he backed away, pointing dramatically.

"You?! …And _you_?!" His jaw hung open.

Flack couldn't help a grin spreading across his face; well, if everyone knew anyway…

"Wait a minute, what exactly is going on here?" Lindsay asked, her accent perfectly expressing her confusion. "All I got was… something about porn?" She shook her head and splayed her hands in a 'please explain this to me' gesture.

Stella hooked a finger in Lindsay's sleeve and coaxed her back to the computer screen she'd been looking at only moments before.

"_Someone_ – I think Flack just basically admitted it was him – sent me this e-mail." She paused. "By mistake, most probably." She clicked on the attachment and leaned back in her chair. Both women intently watched the video clip.

"Oh… Eew… Why would Flack send- IS THAT ADAM?!" Lindsay screeched so loud that Stella had to put her hands to her ears.

Across the lab Adam groaned and banged his head against the work-surface.

"This has to be the ballsiest way anyone has ever come out to their work-colleagues, _ever_." Danny had gone from angry to impressed, he turned and grabbed Flack's hand, shaking it firmly. "Respect." He looked at Adam, but the younger man was still hitting his head against the desk. "Guess you didn't get much of a say in this, huh?"

Flack's grin faded a little, he moved around Danny and put his hand on Adam's back.

"Adam, I am so sorry, I didn't want it getting out like this." He crouched down to try and get some eye contact going on. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Adam mumbled something no one could hear.

"Didn't quite get that, buddy." He leaned in closer, his free hand squeezing his young lover's knee.

"I said 'you're okay, no one can tell it's you'." Adam whined, pouting. "Everyone can see my face." His lower lip started quivering.

"I'll tell them!" Flack couldn't stand the sight of Adam in tears, it made his heart hurt. "We can go public, it'll be okay, people will understand." He stood up and hugged Adam's head against his stomach.

"Flack!" Detective Mac Taylor stood in the doorway of his office. Flack looked up and found the man's expression unreadable.

"It's gonna be okay." He tried to reassure the shaking technician, and then crossed the lab, his head held high, ignoring the stares from his colleagues. He followed Mac into the office like a man going confidently to his death. He stood like a condemned man before Mac's desk, watching as Mac sat down.

"In future, if you're going to insist on molesting one of my staff, could you please try to keep it off the internet?" His expression was still impossible to read, he certainly _sounded_ angry, but with Mac it was always hard to tell. And when he said 'one of my staff', Flack got the impression he could almost substitute 'my son', Adam certainly looked up to his Boss almost like a father.

"It was supposed to be a private e-mail." Flack insisted, unsure how to feel about Mac having seen an intimate moment between him and Adam.

"I got that impression from the subsequent e-mail about a 'malicious computer virus', received about three minutes too late I'm afraid." Mac's features had softened and it was becoming clear that he wasn't really angry about the relationship, more concerned about the manner of their reveal. His eyes narrowed. "You aren't just using him, are you?"

"No, Sir!" Flack was offended by the suggestion; in truth he'd been seeing Adam for several months, after at least three weeks of trying to seduce him. Their relationship had definitely entered the 'serious' stage.

"Adam can be very trusting, sometimes to his detriment." Mac stated, solemnly, "We all care about him very much; if you hurt him it could destroy the relationship between the NYPD and the crime lab." He stepped out from behind the desk to come face to face with Flack. "Can the two of you handle that kind of pressure?"

"I love him." Flack's dark eyes were hard with determination. "And I'm pretty sure he loves me." He paused, thinking about the way Adam's lips always curled up into a smile before they kissed. "I _know_ he loves me."

Mac seemed satisfied with the response. He returned to his seat behind the desk.

"You might want to make sure he's okay." Mac pulled a stack of papers from his in-tray and began sorting them into two piles. "Because when I see him upset it makes me angry." He suddenly pulled his gun from its holster and slammed it on the desk, then continued organizing the papers. He didn't look up again.

"Sir." Flack nodded in farewell before turning and leaving the office. He was well aware of the situation now, some of the CSIs knew about the relationship, but it was not yet truly out in the open; there was only one way to ensure that.

The lab was busier now, more of the scientists had arrived, the scientists Flack never conversed with, but probably people Adam knew well. He found Adam still staring at the microscope; not _down_ it, but _at_ it.

"Up." He demanded, sliding his hands under Adam's armpits and pulling him up from the stool. "I love you." And without a thought about the numbers of pairs of eyes around them he gripped Adam's face with both hands and kissed him.

As much as Adam felt awkward about engaging in any kind of sexual conduct within his work environment, the moment Don's lips touched his he dissolved into the kiss; it was an automatic reaction, a kind of instant surrender. Right then and there it wouldn't have bothered him if the whole world including his father had been watching, there was something so protective about the way Flack held him and made their mouths move together. Adam didn't remember closing his eyes, but closed they were, and his hands clutching at the older man's shirt, his thumbs rubbing against the expensive material and his upper body leaning forward against him until Flack was supporting both their weights.

Eventually Flack broke the kiss, looking down into Adam's eyes, smiling, gently stroking his face.

"Everything's going to be okay." He promised, deliberately not looking around.

They were surrounded by wide eyes and whispers, but that didn't matter right now.

END!

My goodness, how cheesy was that ending? I wrote this whole thing on four cans of cider. It was only supposed to be a couple of hundred words, mostly humour, but a little bit of fluff wound its way into the fabric of the story. Any glaring grammatical errors can be attributed to my inebriated state. Please review.


End file.
